ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plasmify
Plasmify is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearence Plasmify is basically living electricity. When you first see him, he is a giant glob of electricity and is neon green. He has two arms with only two fingers on them and two spikes on his back. He has two big darker green eyes and a small mouth with normal teeth in it. He has a wirey/metallic voice too. He has two small feet with four toes on them and appears to have an upright torso with like a henchback and longer and skinier body. He has black lines going around his back (4 of them) and what appears to be two buttons on his feet and wrists as well. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his forehead. Super Charged Form In his 'super charged form', he is a little bit taller and much more muscular then before and has 5 spikes on his back this time. Powers & Abilities Plasmify can use electrokinesis and can fire powerful electric blasts at his enemies from his wrist buttons. He can also absorb electricity from nearby objects and use that energy to make his electric blasts more powerful and fire them at will. He can also use lightning flashes and has enhanced agility. During his super charged state, he can actually fly and has enhanced strength to go along with it and can jump very high. He can only obtain this super charge mode by absorbing and ton of electrical watts of energ. Weaknesses Plasmify can't go into water during his super charge mode and can sometimes go crazy in this mode as well. Gamaverse In'' The Very Wild Northeast, Plasmify debuted and zapped Ninenine then fell. He appeared again and stopped Ninenine and his machine. In Keystone Number 13, Plasmify confronted Chanecell. He then used his super-charged form to battle him. In ''Satisfaction Day, Gim used him to shorten out Mig. In Not All Insects Are Tiny, Plasmify attempted to battle Storgg but failed. In Mere Error, Plasmify tried to attack Ninenine but failed. In Entertain Me, Plasmify shocked the Gogoronis and Splot. In That Eerie Feeling, Plasmify stopped Zs'Skayr and the Ectonurites in his super-charged form. Appearences Gamaverse *''The Very Wild Northeast'' (first appearance; x2; 1st time accidental) *''Keystone Number 13'' (normal and super-charged form) *''Satisfaction Day'' (used by Gim) *''Not All Insects Are Tiny'' *''Mere Error'' *''Entertain Me '' *''That Eerie Feeling (normal and super-charged form) Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Plasmify is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *Plasmify resembles somewhat of a Ben 10,000 villain. *Plasmify can absorb energy and fire it back almost like Chromastone and Feedback, but with electricity. *Plasmify's super charged form resembles one of the ultimate forms from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *Plasmify's name is a play on the words ''plasma, what electricity is, and amplify, meaning to make bigger in effect. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Electric Aliens [[]] Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7